


Fraser on Robocop

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-12
Updated: 1999-05-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Two *very* different methods of Law Enforcement...





	Fraser on Robocop

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Fraser on Robocop
    
    by Lorene Turner
    
    Robocop, to criminals: "Don't move, creep."
    Fraser: "Now there's no need to be rude. Yes they are criminals, but
    they still have the right as human beings to be treated with respect
    by officers of the law."
    Robocop, ignoring Fraser, to criminals: "Drop your weapons!"
    Fraser: "...please."
    
    ---------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    


End file.
